battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apprentice125
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 04:48, October 15, 2011 Nice Work! Thks for helping to clean up the Wikia! Keep up the good work. awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 00:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Great idea. Go for it. Remember to keep the formatting similar to others though. -- 04:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep, nice -- 03:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks for adding images to the BF2:MC weapon pages. Getting everything more complete is always good! 05:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :The Bad Company map images look good! 19:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Awesome job with adding content to the Modern Combat sections. Keep up the good work! 22:59, December 26, 2013 (UTC) QJY-88 Fixed the name for you. 01:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :I have the same problem myself. Sometimes a single number means the difference between a Chinese tank and a Chinese-made AK! :P 02:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) BF2MC images Is there any way to get icons for the MEC's weapons in Modern Combat's multiplayer? Or is it only possible for weapons in singleplayer? 20:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I thought that might have been the issue. No worries. : 23:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, we're all a team here. :: 23:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images Can you resize all images you have added to infoboxes on pages to 250px ? This makes them as wide as the infobox itself and makes them look better. -- 20:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Whoops Hey, I see the anon was actually you. Thanks again for the help. 23:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks for helping out reverting that vandalism. 16:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, welcome back! -- 22:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I made that userbox. I could make one for Repair Tool, if you like. 00:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Here you go: Template:Userbox/Torch. 02:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: BC1 Weapons Welcome back! Go ahead and edit it in the stat values as well as the image icons. Great find! 22:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Stats Hey. Before you add anymore BC1 stats, I think there's an issue with the numbers being misleading. In the case of M416 BC1, "50" should mean "Medium", but everywhere else on the wiki, it means it does literally 50 damage, killing in two hits. This could really cause confusion, as really the 416 takes more like eight hits. 23:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps it is 50 to the head (requiring two for a headshot kill)? Apprentice, you sure those stats are correct? 23:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, go ahead with that. I can revert the current edits if you'd like prior to you adding in the other stuff. Prima guides have always seemed to have an "off" feeling. 23:40, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Mission Dogtags Can you add the dog tag images for all twenty Missions (Battlelog)? -- 04:22, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Ill set up the tables. Ill let you know when their done. Could you also replace all BF3 Medals images that have white backgrounds with ones that have clear backgrounds. -- 22:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Think you could also help out with the Rank pages for 2142, P4F, and Heroes? 2143 Badges also need to be redone to conform with those from BF2 while ribbons and medals from MC must also be added. You can find links to some of these at the bottom of PLR and Arrows talk pages where i left them. Nice work on the Pins BTW, keep it up! -- 05:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes -- 12:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Great, Looks Awesome!. Actually I already added Special Forces to the page but i didnt separate them from the base game badges so your free to do so if you want. -- 22:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) 2142 Medals now need to be added. All info can be found here -- 01:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) New Mission I have a new mission for you should you choose to accept it. I want you to put all soundtracks here on the Wiki into tables. Use the BF4 Soundtrack page as an example. These are your orders. Out. -- 06:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah its fine. You can add it to the sound track page. Vietnam does have a sound track page which is in need of a table BTW. 1942 and BF2 do as well but i dont know where their track listing is at -- 08:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC)